It is known that fasteners are used in various applications to perform various functions. It is further known that numerous types of fasteners are used in various automotive applications. A common fastener that is widely used throughout a vehicle is known as a w-base clip or w-prong fastener (hereinafter “w-base fastener”). The w-base fastener type and its fastening scheme provide a simple yet effective solution to many fastening needs. As a result, this fastener is economical, functional, and widely accepted among the automotive industry. Exemplary w-base fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,097 and 5,797,714, both assigned to Illinois Tool Works, Inc.
Regardless of size or complexity, the w-base fastener utilizes some basic principles in fastening. These principles include multiple legs that compress towards a common member, of which the legs are attached, during the installation in a hole. These legs then engage the backside of the hole to which the fastener is mounted to hold the fastener in a mounted position within the hole. The fastener also includes a head or similar structure that permits items to be mounted to the fastener. The w-base fastener provides an excellent method of retention with an outstanding insertion to extraction ratio.
A known drawback exists, however, when servicing or replacing the known w-base fastener. This problem occurs when the backside of the hole in which the fastener is inserted is not accessible for disengagement of the legs. In this situation, which is a common occurrence in a vehicle, the hole may be damaged upon extraction of the w-base fastener, rendering the hole useless. The invention overcomes this problem by providing a means of securing the w-base fastener to the hole with the option of servicing or replacing the fastener should the need arise without damaging the hole when the fastener is extracted.